In the field of motor vehicles, camera systems in particular are used for driver assistance functions as well as for internal and external monitoring of the motor vehicle. For these applications in the internal, and in particular external, region of a motor vehicle, there are stringent requirements owing to external influences such as temperature variations, moisture influences and contamination. Conventionally, camera modules comprising an optical system and an electrical image sensor are formed as hermetically sealed units. The use of a camera module which is not configured in a fully leaktight manner can lead to water of condensation being formed in the optical path, or misting on the lenses of the optical system, and therefore to impairment of the image quality. In order to avoid this, camera modules are known which are provided with a heater and/or an appropriate coating so as to prevent perturbing moisture precipitation on the lenses of the optical system (DE 10 2004 057 322 A1). Furthermore, devices are known in which the camera housing made of plastic is coated with a metal film so as to prevent ingress of moisture.